Professor Eriksen's research laboratory is funded by NIMH grant MH 01206 and by a grant from the University of Illinois Research Board. The NIMH grant MH 01206 is currently in the twenty-sixth year of funding and as an indication of the quality and the importance of this research as evaluated by his peers, the last two renewals received priority ratings of 100 and 108 by the study section. Current experimentation in his laboratory is primarily oriented toward explicating the mechanisms involved in selective attention, to exploring further response competition effects, and to refining and extending his continuous flow model of visual information processing. During this past year two important papers have been completed that explain some of the major phenomena in same-difference judgments in terms of response competition effects. The response competition paradigm which was discovered and developed in his laboratory has been increasingly used by other investigators to attack a variety of cognitive problems, and the continuous flow model is increasingly cited as one of the leading theories of visual information processing.